


Atta Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Atta Boy [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Snipers, This is from my Tumblr ok, Threesome - F/M/M, World War II, but it's against Nazis so it doesn't count, light Violence, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it even in a war zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set during episode 8: The Last Patrol. Reader and her boyfriend Shifty get in a unique situation with Speirs...





	Atta Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the portrayals of the Easy Company men from Band of Brothers, NOT the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes. Also this was the first smut I ever wrote so oops.

You weren’t completely sure how your current ‘predicament’ had come to be. Or at least you weren’t sure at the moment. It can be a little hard to concentrate when Ronald Speirs has his face buried deep in your core as Shifty Powers holds you down. You tried to remember how you had gotten to this moment until it hit you like a smack on the ass, ironically at the same time Ron gave you a smack on your ass. It started with the fresh sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Listen! Christ’s sake! Will you go back in the back and sack out? There’s some beds back there with fresh sheets!” Speirs said, accosting a sick Lipton with a cigarette hanging from his mouth all the while. He moved to set his newly acquired Nazi loot, a golden clock, down on the piano serving as a table in their Haganau headquarters.

“I will sir! Just trying to make myself useful, sir!” Lipton said, lying on the couch, holding his cup of coffee.

“And where the hell is Powers? Or Y/N? I need a damn sniper.” Speirs asked.

“Right here, sir.” Shifty answered, stepping through the door frame and into the room. Y/N followed and added “Speak of the devil and she shall appear!”

“God damn kraut sniper across the river keeps taking pot-shots at anyone he can see down by third platoon. He hasn’t hit anyone yet but he will and I want him gone before he does. You two are the best shots in the company and I want you to go take care of it. First one to nail him, gets a bed with fresh sheets to sleep in tonight.” Speirs explained.

You cracked a smirk, seeing as how you and Shifty slept in the same bed anyways (secretly of course) you would be getting the nice bed no matter which of you won. Speirs noticed your smirk and locked eyes with you.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N, is something funny?” He asked.

“No sir.” You answered.

“Then take care of it.” Speirs ordered.

“Yes sir.” You and Shifty replied in unison.

“How are they gonna draw out the sniper?” Lipton asked.

“I suppose they’ll need some bait…” Speirs answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well that wasn’t too hard.” You said as the three of you returned back to the headquarters. The mission had gone well, the kraut sniper was dead, and no-one had been harmed. The Nazi had taken the bait, Speirs walking across the street to be exact, and after taking a few shots at the ground around his feet, Shifty and Y/N were able to locate the flash from his rifle muzzle.

BANG. BANG. The sniper was dead. The only problem was that none of them could tell who had fired first or which had been the shot that killed him.

“You made a great shot, Y/N.” Shifty, always the gentleman, said.

“Don’t be modest Shift, you’re the one that got him.” You answered.

“So which of you gets the bed?” Speirs asked.

“Maybe you should have it sir, seeing as how we tied and you’re the one whose life was directly on the line.” Shifty suggested.

“My life was never on the line. I had the two best shots in the company covering me.” Speirs said, something almost resembling pride sparkling in his eyes.

The three of you reached headquarters and Speirs lead you past Lipton, who had fallen asleep on the couch, and into one of the back rooms with the promised bed. The three of you stood staring at the bed as if none of you knew what to do next. You cleared your throat before speaking.

“We could always share it.” You said, only half-joking. You looked over at Shifty and saw his pupils widen with excitement. You then looked to Speirs and noticed his eyebrow was raised in curiosity, a devilishly sly smirk on his face.

“Oh.” You said in surprise. You’d never taken either of them for the sharing type and you and Shifty had never discussed the topic of threesomes but based on the tent poles in both of their pants, they were as excited as you. “Maybe we should close the door.” You offered.

Speirs stared at you and without breaking eye contact commanded “Powers, close and lock the door.”

“Yes sir” Shifty said following his instructions and returning to stand next to him in front of you.

“Powers, where do you suggest we start first?” Speirs asked, looking at the Virginian boy.

“I think she’s wearing too many layers.” Shifty suggested.

“I think you’re right. We should help her with that.” Ron replied.

And they descended upon you. Speirs began to unzip your jacket as Shifty moved behind you, turning your head to kiss him as he helped Speirs pull it off your shoulders and onto the floor. Shifty’s hands reached around your body, his lips never leaving yours, and assisted Ron in unbuttoning your shirt. It hit the floor next to your jacket and was soon joined by your undershirt and then your bra, leaving you only in your pants and boots.

Ron began to make the biggest mark on you, sucking and kissing the crook of your neck. The feeling of the cold air on your skin punctuated by Ron’s hot breaths and Shifty’s warm hands was almost too much. You needed more, and now.

“Please.” You gasped.

“Shhh.” Shifty said placing a finger on your lips as Ron continued working on your neck. You could feel his smile pressed against the side of your head. “We’ll get there.”

You knew Shifty could be, erm, commanding in bed, but this was something else and you loved every second of it.

Ron suddenly pulled away from your neck and moved down your body leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He began to unbutton your pants and you kicked off your boots.

“Powers, we’ll be needing a safe word before either of us continue.” Speirs said as he pulled your pants down and onto the floor.

“Her usual is ‘peaches’.” Shifty answered with a guilty but sly smile.

“ ‘Peaches’…” Speirs repeated with a smirk. “I like that.”

You were so turned on that you didn’t think you could stand any longer, your knees getting weaker by the second. Clearly, Ron noticed this because he ordered “Powers, carry her to the bed.”

Shifty complied, sweeping you off your feet in one swift motion and lying you down on the bed.

“Now Powers, I’m gonna need you to hold her down and keep her quiet. We wouldn’t want to wake up Lip now would we?” Ron ordered as he climbed onto the bed and situated himself between your legs.

“No sir” Shifty answered as he followed onto the bed, sitting by your head. He pinned your hands to the bed with one hand as his other hand hovered near your mouth, ready to clamp down at the slightest squeak. Speirs took his time removing your underwear, pulling it down your legs slowly and dropping them on the floor with the rest of your clothes.

Without warning he dove in, latching his mouth to your clit. Your hips bucked and Shifty’s hand muffled your gasp. Ron’s hands went to your waist, you were completely pinned by the two men and you were in heaven. Shifty’s lips replaced his hand and your gasps and moans were transferred into his mouth as you kissed. Speirs kept going, his skilled tongue driving you wild.

It didn’t take very long for you to reach your high, your whole body shaking as the men held you down and helped you ride your wave. You were panting deeply when Shifty pulled away from your lips and Ron from your other lips.

“Now that I’ve had a go, I wanna see what you can do to her Powers.” Speirs said, wiping your cum from his face with the sheets. Shifty smiled and the men switched places as you lay panting on the bed, arms still above your head. Ron nestled himself between you and the headboard, your head leaning back on his chest, your body almost lying on his lap, his erection poking your back.

“Powers, I need something for her hands.” Ron said, sending a shiver down your spine. Shifty smiled and grabbed your underwear from the floor.

“Will this work sir?” He questioned, holding it out.

Ron smirked. “Yes. I think it will.” He grabbed them from Shifty and tied your wrists together behind your back. He unzipped his pants and you felt his unclothed erection grazing your arms and your back. He began to run his hand up and down it as his other hand went towards your mouth. Shifty unzipped his pants, freed himself, and lined himself up with your folds.

“Permission to enter ma’am?” Shifty asked, his eyes piercing into your soul with lust.

“God yes!” you breathed out in almost a whisper.

“Permission to begin sir?” Shifty asked, switching his gaze to Captain Speirs.

“Go ahead.” Ron grunted, his hand working himself from tip to base.

Shifty entered you quickly and filled you fully as Speirs’ other hand clasped down on your mouth to stifle your gasp.

“Shhh.” He whispered into your ear. Shifty began to pull in and out, in and out, gradually increasing in speed. Your muffled moans became louder and you squirmed against the makeshift tie around your wrists. Both Shifty and Ron’s grunts got louder until the tension in your stomachs exploded.

First Ron, then you, then Shifty, all in quick succession, one after the other, the beginnings and endings of your orgasms overlapping. Ron’s hand kept your moans quiet and he buried his head into your neck to muffle his. Shifty was able to keep himself quiet, content with listening to the moans of his two bedfellows.

“Atta boy, Powers.” Ron said as Shifty laid down on the bed next to the two of you, all three catching your breath.

“Thank you sir.” Shifty replied. The two men wrapped their arms around you keeping you warm, knowing you’d all have to get up in a few minutes to get back to work. But for the next few minutes at least, you could stay in the warm bed between the two warm bodies.

“I’m not so sure these sheets are very fresh anymore sir.” you said with a smile, when you finally caught your breath. The three of you laughed quietly.


End file.
